Memories
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: One Shot Harry takes young Teddy Lupin to visit his parents grave. Post DH, Pre Epilogue


**Title: Memories  
****Genre: General/ Family  
****Rated: G  
****Category: Post Hogwarts/ DH/ Pre Epilogue  
****Characters: Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creations.**

Harry Potter held his godson's hand tightly as he guided the little boy through the tombs of the graveyard in Godric's Hollow. Maybe it wasn't the best way to spend his godson's sixth birthday, and he knew the young child's grandmother, Andromeda Black-Tonks, wouldn't be too pleased once she found out, but Harry knew that Teddy Lupin was a bright young wizard who understood the meaning of death.

He stopped in front of the gravestones of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. "There, Teddy, your parents," Harry whispered quietly.

Teddy looked upon the place where his parents lied forever asleep. They were people he wanted to know. As much as he loved his godfather and his grandmother, he wanted his parents, yet he couldn't cry; he couldn't speak. They were practically strangers; he was only a few months old when they died.

Harry placed his hands on the shoulders of his godson who remained quiet. Teddy's hair, which was normally constantly changing to variety of styles and colours, remained a sandy brown. After a moment, Harry spoke, "They loved you, you know. The day of your birth was the happiest I've seen your father. He was full of excitement as he told everyone of your birth. Your parents died to save you. They died so you'd grow up in a safer more pleasant world."

"Just like your parents, Harry?" Teddy asked with a meek tone.

Harry smiled lightly. "Just like mine," he told the child.

"Do you ever miss them?" the young Metamorphmagus continued. "I didn't know them. I just have stories. Most of the time I wish they were here, that I'd have a happy, normal family, but other times... they're strangers. People expect me to be feeling sorry for myself, and crying hopelessly for some people I never met, but what makes me sad is that they knew them when I never had the chance to. Is that wrong, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, trying to comfort the child. While Teddy was mischievous and carefree as his mother, he was intellectual and bright as his father. The child's sense of logic never ceased to amaze him.

"I understand," Harry explained softly, as he looked at his parents' graves nearby. "People used to tell me about my parents, but every person had his or her own opinion. In the end, no matter how much I hear about them, the fact is I never knew them. I'll never know how they truly were. Yet, I wish I did. I wish they were here with me right now, helping me, guiding me."

Teddy hugged his godfather around the torso. "I wish they were here too."

* * *

"Teddy, come here for a second," Harry called his godson from his study. Teddy was staying over the night. 

The six-year-old ran over to his godfather's study. Harry was sitting on a chair by his desk, looking at three figurines on the table. "Come here," Harry motioned the young boy over. Teddy went over and sat on his godfather's lap. "See these," the raven-haired young man pointed at the crystal figurines.

"Moony," gasped Teddy. He was looking at a crystal wolf that constantly changed colours. It was a blend of his father's lycanthropy and his mother's Metamorphmagus skills, the latter which he inherited.

"It's for your birthday," Harry told his godson, who was carefully examining the colourful, miniature wolf.

Teddy looked up at the two other figurines. One was of a proud stag surrounded by lilies, and the other was an excited looking large dog that was very similar in appearance to the grim. "What are they, Harry?"

"This one," Harry pointed to the stag with the lilies, "represent my parents. My father was an Animagus stag while my mother was named Lily." Harry smiled and his godson touched the figure cautiously. He then turned to the dog. "This was my godfather Sirius Black's Animagus form. He was a close friend of your father, and a cousin to your grandmother."

Teddy watched curiously as Harry magicked the figurines to move, and smiled as the three animals begin to play.

"Here," Harry took a stuffed animal out of his pocket, "the other wolf is for display. This one you can keep with you all the time."

Teddy took the toy wolf. He gasped as it's fur immediately turned blue, matching Teddy's hair colour. He then giggled. "I'm going to call it, Moonydora."

Harry laughed at the name and held his godson closely. "I love you, kiddo, don't you forget that, and your parents loved you too."

Teddy continued to smile brightly as he met his godfather's eyes. "Do you love your parents, Harry? Even though I don't know mine, I still love them very much. Does that make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense," Harry smiled, ruffling the boy's hair. He then joined Teddy in staring at two picture frames. Each frame contained a baby picture of them with their respective parents.

"You won't leave me as well, right? You'll stay with me, won't you, Harry?" Teddy suddenly asked, his lips quivering and eyes tearing up.

Harry blinked in surprise, and hugged his godson close to him, letting the young boy cry. "Always," he muttered softly.


End file.
